Holiday Ninjas
by Fabcorp
Summary: Different Holiday for your favorite ninjas. Including the Portal Ninjas! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy this special story.

* * *

-At Kafe Ninjago Lloyd's POV-

On one bright and beautiful morning, I walked into Kafe Ninjago. The restaurant that my friend's mom owns. I came with my 12 year old friend, Brad(Lloyd is 12 years old in this story).

"Good Morning Ms. Aldon." Brad and I said at the same time.

"Good Morning, boys. Happy Thanksgiving!" Ms. Aldon said. "I'll go get Gene. I'm sure that he can't wait to meet you." She walked up the stairs to the next floor(Which is where they live).

"Wait...It's Thanksgiving?" I asked quietly so only Brad could hear.

"Yep. Did you forget?" Brad asked.

"Uh...Maybe." I answered. "But I've been so busy training as a ninja to even think about things like this."

"You think about your Birthday." Brad snapped.

"That's different." I snapped back.

-On The Bounty Zane's POV-

"Wow Zane! You're such a great cook!" Jerry told me as I taste tested the stuffing.

"Thank you. I wasn't programed to do so, but I really good at it. I guess I just picked it up." I stated.

"Great, great. Now, I'll try the homemade cranberry sauce." I said. Jason walked into the kitchen.

"Jerry! You're not suppose to eat all of the food while cooking it!" Jason shouted.

"I'm just taste testing it. And Zane doesn't seem to mind." Jerry told Jason.

"Actually I-" I was interrupted by Jerry.

"Zane, stay out of this." Jerry ordered.

"Jerry, you-" Jerry interrupted Jason when he stuck a spoon of cranberry sauce in his mouth Jason's. "Mmm!" Then, they both started eating the Thanksgiving meal. There was a knock on the door.

"*Sigh* I'll get it." I insisted. I opened the door and Lloyd, Brad, and Gene was there. "I perceive that you have transported your two young friends to our air travel ship."

"Uh...Yeah. Can they stay for dinner?" Lloyd asked.

-At The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

"Of course. The more the merrier. Just keep them out of the kitchen." Zane told me. He walked back to the kitchen.

"Uh does that dude not know that you brought four people here and not two?" Eric asked.

"He probably just didn't see you sense you were behind me, Gene, and Brad. I'm sure he won't mind though." I exclaimed. Zane walked back in to tell me something.

"By the way-Where did those two come from?" Zane asked.

"They were here the whole time." I answered.

"Okay, just place the Gravy Boat on the center of the table. It's upstairs. And be careful, it's an antique." Zane stated.

"'Kay!" I said. I ran upstairs and back downstairs when I had the Gravy Boat in my hand.

"Ready, aim, fire!" Gene shot a rock at the staircase with his slingshot. The rock hit the Gravy Boat and a part of it fell off.

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted. "Zane's going to kill me! Why did you do that?"

"We were trying to see who can hit the most stuff with the slingshot. Looks like I won!" Gene exclaimed.

"I'll just get some glue." I went upstairs and back downstairs when I had the glue.

"Uh...Lloyd. Another piece fell of." George told me.

"What?!" I asked. I stuck the two pieces together and stuck it back on the Gravy Boat. "Let's go to the training deck so we can let the glue dry."

-At The Ninjago Mall Finn's POV-

Me, Kai, Cole, and Jay were at the mall. While everyone else was shopping, I was playing a new video game on my portable gaming device.

"Go monkey, go!" I shouted.

"Finn, we're shopping for Christmas presents early. If you don't start, there's going to be one heck of a crowd." Cole exclaimed.

"Good luck with that." I said as I kept my eyes on the game. I head Cole sigh and walk away.

-On The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

"Kick the ball!" Gene shouted. My friends and I were playing a game of soccer on the top deck. Gene, kicked the ball and it fell on the lower deck.

"We better go get it." I said. We walked down and the ball wasn't there. Then, we went inside. "The Gravy Boat!" The ball was on top of the Gravy Boat. I picked it up. And it was in pieces.

"How did it get in here?" George asked. "The door wasn't even open."

"I'll get the glue." Gene insisted.

"No. Let's buy a new one instead. Zane won't notice."

-At The Ninjago Mall Finn's POV-

I can't believe this! I was attack by rats dress up as monkey. I was ambushed while I was eating a banana!

"Let's see what other games I have." I said as I pulled games out of my backpack. I looked around to she if the others were still here. "They must have gone to a different section."

"Finn! It's us! Your former evil boarding school friends!" Lloyd shouted from afar. I pretended that Lloyd wasn't here. Sometimes, he can be annoying. Lloyd walked up to me.

"What's up?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I'm going now." I said.

"Wait! We need to know where Gravy Boats are sold. It has to look like this." Lloyd asked as he handed me pieces of a broken item.

"Is this Zane's antique Gravy Boat? He's going to kill you!" I shouted.

"I know. And be quiet. The other ninjas are here too." Lloyd told me.

"Okay, okay. Follow me." I said.

-At The Ninjago Mall Lloyd's POV-

"It's in this section. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving." Finn told me.

"Wait! Dinners in a hour. I need to find it quickly." I exclaimed.

"Fine. Start searching." Finn said.

-50 Minutes Later Outside Of The Ninjago Mall Lloyd's POV-

"Okay, we found a similar Gravy Boat. We just need to find a way to get back home in 10 minutes." I stated. I held my head down. "This is hopeless."

"Not without the Ultimate Dragon!" George shouted.

"Not that thing again." Finn said.

"It's the only way." Lloyd exclaimed. "Now, start your whistling Eric!" Eric whistled. He was always the best at doing so in school. The Ultimate Dragon came back in 4 minutes. Everyone outside the mall just started. "Hurry! We only have 6 minutes!"

-Back At The Bounty Lloyd's POV-

We ran inside of the Bounty with the Gravy Boat. "Hurry! Zane sets the table in 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3, seconds," Finn placed the Gravy Boat on the table. "1!" Zane walked into the dinning room.

"Good afternoon boys." Zane said. Phew. We made it in time.

-On The Bounty At Dinner Lloyd's POV-

"Wow Zane, this food is delicious!" Kai exclaimed. "Don't you want to eat some, Jason and Jerry?"

"No thanks, we're full." Jerry stated.

"Isn't the Gravy Boat beautiful?" Zane asked. He picked up the Gravy Boat and it fell into pieces. Uh, oh!

"Oops We were in the pranks section. We bought the one that pranks people into thinking that they broke it." Finn stated.

"I'm so sorry Zane. I didn't mean to break it and I know that it was a antique, but-" Zane interrupted me.

"Lloyd, do you really think that I would live you with the antique?" Zane asked. "It was a fake! This is the real one." he pulled out a beautiful gold and white Gravy Boat from under the table. Gene was playing with his slingshot again and it hit the real Gravy Boat.

"Uh,oh." Gene mumbled.

"GENE!" everyone, but Gene, shouted.

"Uh...Happy Thanksgiving?" Gene said. Looks like Gene will have a long day tomorrow.

Happy Thanks giving!


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I put this out early so we can spend time with our families on Christmas day. Enjoy!

* * *

-At The Mall Lloyd's POV-

I stood by the window as I stared out at the game console. No, not just any game console. The X-Brick.

"Let's go Lloyd. We have to leave." Kai told me.

"I'm not going! Not until we buy the X-Brick!" I shouted.

"Lloyd, if you want to it, you have to earn the gift. And Santa keeps calling your dad and says that you've been a bad boy!" Kai shouted back.

"Wow. I wonder what happened to the gift you wanted." I wondered.

"Well, it was bought by a horrible kid. Suzy Evans. She-Wait…Why am I even telling you this story?" Kai asked himself. "Let's go."

"Wait! What if I earn the money to buy it?" I asked.

"Well, then I guess you can-"I interrupted Kai.

"Great! Bye!" I said as I zoomed away.

-At The Ninja's House Finn's POV-

Lloyd rushed into my room. "Hey Lloyd. Do you know anyone that can play the keyboard and sing?" I asked.

"Uh…Zane." Lloyd told me.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"No, just Zane." Lloyd answered. "Now, I have a question for you. Do you want to help me raise money for the X-Brick?"

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but I'm kinda writing a song for Snowflake. Even though she's not here, I want her to hear it." I said.

"Sure. I'll just go find Jason and Jerry." Lloyd stated. Then he zoomed out of the room.

"Yeah, it's obvious. He defiantly had 2 cans of Block Soda today." I told myself. "Now to go find Zane."

-At The Mall Lloyd's POV-

Jason, Jerry, and I wondered around in the mall as we looked for good jobs. Pretty soon, we got tired and took a break. We sat down on a bench. Jason pulled out a list.

"This is a list of available jobs. A waiter (Jerry and I said 'No'), a chef ('No'), or a…mop?" Jason said.

"We only have three choices?" I asked. When I turned around, I saw a Help Wanted sign. "Guys! I think I found a good job for all of us." We ran to the sign.

"Are you looking for a job?" a man asked.

"Yep! What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well, you three have choices of becoming a reindeer, a elf or a tree."

"Uh…I'll be a elf. And my friends here will be a reindeer.

"Who says I want to be a reindeer?" Jerry asked.

"Would you rather be a tree?" I asked.

"I'll get my red glowing nose." Jerry stated.

-At The Ninja's House Finn's POV-

If there's a place that Zane will be, it will be the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Zane. My predictions were right. "Hi Zane." I greeted.

"Hi Finn. Is there something you need?" Zane asked.

"Well, Lloyd told me you were good at singing and playing the keyboard so I need you to do that." I said. Zane lifted an eyebrow. "Look, I wrote a song for Snowflake and you good at singing and I also need someone who can play the keyboard. And we're going to sing this song on the bridge that's a few blocks away from this house."

"Okay. Where are the lyrics?" Zane asked.

-At The Mall Kai's POV-

I searched the mall as I tried to look for Lloyd, Jason, and Jerry. It was almost time to open their gifts. A Mall Santa walked out of the Christmas section.

"I quit! I hate dealing with these tiny twerps!" the Santa shouted. That was kinda rude. A man walked up to me.

"Good Evening. Would you like to become a Mall Santa?" he asked.

"Not really." I told him.

"Well, you got the job!" he said. "Now, let's go get you dressed as Santa.

-Later Lloyd's POV-

I can't believe Santa just left how are we supposed to get paid without a Santa. Oh, never mind. He's back. Wait a second. Kai's Santa? "Kai you're Santa?" I asked. "Is that why you keep saying I have to be a good boy to get my presents?" Kai turned to me. "Santa isn't real, is he?"

"Nope." Kai said. Looks like I'll have to make a lot of money on my own.

-Later Lloyd's POV-

I was so excited! I grabbed the X-Brick and got in line. Jerry looked sad. "Uh…Jerry? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to have the red race car as a present and…and." Jerry didn't finish. Sigh. I hate sympathy. I got out of line, grabbed the red race car, and got back in line. "You're really doing this Lloyd?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." I said.

-At The Bridge Finn's POV-

Zane and I arrived at the bridge. Snowflake actually visited this place all the time. It was so much fun going here with her. Zane played the first key, but I didn't sing my part. Zane played the key again and I didn't sing. "Finn, is there something wrong?" Zane asked. "Finn, I miss Snowflake too. And I still wait for her to come back. I never had a sister like her and I sure you never had a g-g-Anyways, we both miss her. So you don't have to hold it in." We hugged. Lloyd and Lola walked onto the bridge.

"Ariella, did you give Zane that love potion again?" Lola asked.

-Later Jason's POV-

It was time to open our presents I got the book I wanted, Jerry got the remote control race car, Finn got a mp3 player, and Lloyd got…the X-Brick? I thought he bought the race car for Jerry. Kai smirked. Oh that's who got it.

"Yay! I got the X-Bri-" Lloyd'd head fell on his new gift before he finished his sentence. I'm pretty sure he had two cans of Block Soda. Oh well, Merry Christmas!

* * *

Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I was working on an Easter Story and never finished it! Well, it's posted now. Sorry it's late.

* * *

Note: I now have a FictionPress account! is the sister site of Fanfiction where I can post Non Fiction stories. My user is Fabcorp. I posted a poem that I wrote. Hope you like it!

* * *

-At Lloyd's Room Lloyd's POV-

I played World of Ninjas(Ninjago version of World of Warcraft) on my game console, the X-Brick. I love playing video games on this console, but it was getting old. Especially since the X-Brick 2.0 is out. I want it so badly, but I can't get it. Even if I try to get a job and earn money, I'll have to work forever! It's triple the price of the regular X-Brick! Sigh. I might as well just forget about it.

"Hi Lloyd!" Jason and Jerry said at the same time as they entered the room.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to invite you to the Easter Games!" Jason exclaimed.

"A day of fun, excitement, and eggs full of candy!" Jerry added.

"Our cousin is in charge of it this year and she wants us to invite as many people as we can." Jason stated.

"Well that's all great," I started, "But I'm not coming."

"There's candy." Jerry said.

"Not interested. I have a bunch of candy in that closet." I stated as I pointed at a closet. Jerry opened my closet and hundreds of candy landed on him. Jerry popped his head up from the pile of candy. There was one in his mouth.

"Yum! Tootsie Roll!" Jerry shouted. Then he started spitting out something. "Ew. I think I ate the wrapper." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, there's also a prize. You could win the X-Brick 2.0, but I guess you're not interested." Jason exclaimed.

"The X-Brick 2.0?" I asked. "Of course I'm interested! I'll be there!" I ran out of my room, then back in. "Make sure you clean up that candy Jerry. Don't want the other ninjas to take it away from me." Then I ran out of my room.

"Yep, he had 2 cans of block soda again."

-No POV-

"Welcome to the Easter Games!" Jason and Jerry's cousin started. "The games where everyone and win! Well, win candy actually. The big winner get's the X-Brick 2.0! Here are the rules;

1. There are no rules!

You can play fair or cheat! I suggest you cheat because I know the majority of you will! The course will go around Ninjago City. You must get as many Easter eggs as you can to win. The one with the most will get the X-Brick 2.0! Now, let's announce the contestants!

1. The Snakes!

2. The Skeletons!

3. Kai and Zane!

4. The former students of Darkly's Bad Boy Boarding School!

5. And Lloyd Garmadon!"

-Lloyd's POV-

I heard my name on the list of people being called. Finn would be here, but he has a cold. So would Cole and Jay, but they just got a new job. I was riding the the Golden Dragon. He could probably crash through stuff to find a Easter egg. The other ninjas came up to me. They were riding the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Just like old times, huh pal?" Kai asked. I nodded.

"I'm so going to win this." I told Kai.

"Don't be so sure of that. Nya upgraded this thing to the max!" Kai stated. "By the way, Finn told us about the candy in your room. We're cleaning it out tomorrow."

"Aw man."

"It is now time to start your engines! And go!" Jason's and Jerry's cousin shouted. Everyone started racing.

-At Finn's Room Finn's POV-

"Ah Chu!" I sneezed loudly. So loud, that probably aliens could hear. I wiped my nose with a tissue. I was having a horrible week. So horrible, that you couldn't even imagine.

Monday: I got a F on my math test.

Tuesday: I had to go to detention because of something Lloyd did. He framed me!

Wednesday: Lloyd's dragon ate my homework. Try telling that to your teacher!

Thursday: I had my head stuck in Lloyd's dragon's mouth for two hours.

Friday: While playing T or D, Lloyd was dared to throw at dart at someone. Guess who it was...

Saturday: I fell into the freezing cold ocean while doing Spinjitzu on the beach...Which was probably a bad idea in the first place.

Sunday: I have a cold, but you already know that.

Yep, a horrible week indeed. More then half of it was because of Lloyd! I turned on the TV, only to see Lloyd at the Easter Games.

"What is Lloyd doing at the Easter Games?" I asked myself. He was in the lead right now, leaving the Snakes in 2nd place, Kai and Zane in 3rd place, the former students of Darkly's Bad Boy Boarding School as 4th, and the skeletons as 5th...What is Lloyd up to now?

-At The Mall Near The Easter Games Cole's POV-

"And...Go!" Jay shouted as all of the kids searched the mall for Easter Eggs. "This is so fun."

"Of course it is...If your not the only one who filled the 50 eggs with candy." I said sarcasticly.

"That would be fun too if you ate some of the candy." Jay stated.

"*Sigh* Jay, we're not allowed to eat the candy. It's for the contest."

"Oh...Well there may or may not be empty Easter Eggs."

"*Faceplam*"

-At The Easter Games Lloyd's POV-

Do you know what it feels like to be winning, and then suddenly being 2nd? Well, I do. The snakes are in the lead right now and I'm second. I need to find a way to get back in the lead...And FYI, that's not considered cheating...Possibly. I flew my dragon around the course and over the Ninjago mall. I past the snakes and I was in the lead again.

-At Finn's Room Finn's POV-

"Achoo!...Urgh, maybe I should go outside and get some fresh air." I stepped out of my bedroom and went outside. Suddenly, a golden dragon and a bunch of other vehicles zoomed right past me. "*Cough* *Cough* Lloyd? Kai? Zane?" They were heading to Ninjago City, which I'm guessing where the finish line is. I got my skateboard an followed them.

-At The Ninjago Mall Jay's POV-

"And the one who found the most Easter eggs is...It's a tie..." I stated.

"What? A tie? Between 6 kids?" Cole asked.

"Yeah...I also may have or may not have took 2 eggs with candy in it and left 48."

"*Faceplam*"

"Well, since all of you won, you can all come to the finish line of the Easter Games and enjoy your candy!"

"But...This one is empty." one of the kids said.

"So is this one." another kid said.

"Um...Let's get ready to go to the Easter Games!" I shouted. All of the kids started cheering.

"Good call lightning." Cole said sarcasticly. We went before we went to Ninjago City.

-At The Easter Games Finish Line Lloyd's POV-

I'm so close to the finish line. I could see Cole and Jay cheering me on. Right when I was about to cross the finish line, Kai and Zane drove past me and won "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"And the winner is...Kai Flamie and Zane Julian!" Jason's and Jerry's cousin shouted. She went to hand Kai and Zane the prize. "Wait a second...Kai Flamie?"

"Suzy Evans?" Kai asked.

"Correction, the winner is Lloyd Garmadon!"

"What? But-but...Urgh, this is just like the Christmas of 2007."

"Yes! I won the X-Brick 2.0!" I shouted in excitement. I turned around and saw Cole, Jay and...Finn? "Finn, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home."

"Well, I was. Until I saw the contestants of the Easter Games zoom past me." Finn stated.

"Good game Lloyd. You deserved the new X-Brick." Zane said.

"Oh thanks. But just so you know, I may or may not have cheated during the race." I told Zane.

"Urgh! No fair! Zane and I one and you cheated!" Kai exclaimed.

"Kai, I don't know why, but I think Suzy Evans hates you." Jay said.

"Thanks captain obvious." Kai said sarcasticly.

"Um...When is this chapter going to end?" Lloyd asked. "It doesn't seem like there will be a ending any time soon."

"Well, it's not going to because I'm about to tell a story about why Suzy Evan hates me." Kai stated.

"Okay, end of chapter. Bye everyone!"

"Wait-"

* * *

You know, when I was writing about the finish line at Ninjago City, it made me think of the incident that happened at the finish line at the Boston, Massachusetts. It's one of my favorite cities and it's said that so many people got hurt during a big event. The Patriots' Day Boston marathon. I even wanted to go to Boston College when I get older. :'( Well, I'm glad it's over now. :)


End file.
